Fless, things we lost
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a fless fanfic about what happens between tess and fletch after there affair ends, will there relationship be revealed? And will they realise how much they mean to each other? Please review:)
1. summers day

Tess woke up hearing the sound of her alarm, she groaned and slammed her hand down onto of her bedside table hoping to hit it the alarm and she did. Tess then sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning getting ready to start another shift at the busy ED.

Tess pulled the covers off herself and looked at her watch as she put it on her wrist, 7:35, Tess also noticed something else out of the corner of her eye, it was a picture of the ED from the summer time, she remembered the day well, they had a trip to the beach, zoe wore heels and refused to go on the sand, Charlie soaked all the nurses and fletch, fletch was the one that Tess paused at as she remembered how she wasn't feeling well so fletch stayed with her to make sure she was ok. Tess thought about how thoughtful fletch had been as of Couse that was the time they were still having their affair but Tess wasn't expecting the sickness she was experiencing to mean she was pregnant.

As Tess looked closer and closer at the picture she realised that by the way her and fletch were standing and even looking at each other it was clear to see that they weren't just friends.

Tess put the thought to the back of her mind and continued getting dressed.

30 minutes later Tess arrived in the ED, zoe was walking around in her heels as usual, lily was being her charming self, Louise was shouting at reception as she usually did, everything was back to normal, well that was until she looked over to the corner where fletch was standing, he was swerving about as if he was drunk but Tess knew that he wasn't and that there was something going on, something that he wasn't telling her.

Tess slowly walked over to fletch once she had got changed into her work clothes, he seemed stressed as he was looking down at his phone, he had dark circles around his eyes as if he wasn't sleeping and when he saw Tess he near jumped.

"Fletch are you ok?" said Tess

"Yes fine" said fletch

Fletch looked back down at his phone concentrating on whatever he was doing

"Well if you say so" said Tess walking away

Tess walked to reception and saw Louise who was still arguing with a man so she decided to talk to noel instead.

"Busy?" said Tess

"No" said noel sorting out some files

Suddenly Tess heard heels clicking behind her so she turned around knowing that Zoe was there.

"Morning" said Tess

"Morning" said Zoe smiling

Zoe's smile faded when she looked over to fletch who was in the corner looking at his phone intensely

"What's up with him" said Zoe pointing towards fletch

"I don't know" said Tess not wanting to go into detail

"He won't even tell you?" said Zoe

"No, sure I'm no one special" said Tess who was concentrating on the patient board looking to see if there were any reds

"You know that's not true" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

Tess totally ignored what Zoe had said and walked towards cubicals

This is a fanfic about fless and what happened before fletch leaves, it would be great if you could reviewJ


	2. daiting?

15 minutes had passed and Tess was already exhausted so she went into the staffroom to have a cup of tea and that's when she saw fletch, he had just poured boiling water over himself and was holding his wrist under the cold tap, Tess had witnessed all this and at least now fletch couldn't say that he was ok.

"Fletch what is wrong, seriously" said Tess "you look exhausted"

"In fine" said fletch

"No you're not" said Tess

"Honestly, in fine" said fletch

"fletch you are run down, sooner or later this is going to affect your work and you will make a serious mistake" said Tess "and we both know about making them"

"Tess I'm fine" said fletch once more

"Right that's ok" said Tess "but I know that there is something that you are not telling me and I will find out sooner rather than later"

Fletch laughed for some reason at Tess reaction and Tess smiled walking out of the staffroom and into Zoe, Zoe stopped and looked at fletch laughing and Tess smiling

"What's going on here" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Not what you're thinking anyway" said Tess still smiling

"You do seem very close" said Zoe stopping at reception

"Zoe, just leave it, please" said Tess calmly walking off

Tess passed Charlie who looked at Zoe, Charlie had heard most of Tess and Zoe's conversation and was wondering what was going on.

"Messy break up?" said Charlie smiling at the fact that there was a possibility that Tess had met someone

"You could say that" said Zoe walking off to her office

Charlie smiled and walked off to the office that he shared with Tess, when it came to relationships Charlie would always question the people on the details like how long they had been together, where they had met and so on but Charlie had never expected Tess to meet someone as he didn't even know that Tess was dating, but he pretty much guessed it from what zoe had said to him and as he thought about it more, things started to fit into place about the way Tess was acting around people and of course there were the secret conversations with zoe about god knows what.

Tess noticed Charlie come in with a smile on his face; it was as if he was nearly laughing

"What happened" said Tess

Charlie didn't answer Tess and just looked at the computer screen, Tess didn't think anything of it but that was until he started questioning her after 10 minutes of doing paperwork.

"I never knew that you were dating" said Charlie casually not looking at Tess

Tess shot around and looked at Charlie who was acting as if this was a natural thing to say but it was obvious to Tess that Charlie didn't know about fletch and her as Tess knew that the day Charlie would find out he would hit the roof.

Thanks for the reviews please keep them comingJ


	3. needed to get away

"What?" said Tess "who told you?"

"Well I was only suspicions but you did pretty much confirm it" said Charlie smiling

"I'm not" said Tess trying not to smile

"Tess you are forgetting that I know you" said Charlie

Tess didn't say anything she just flashed Charlie a look before looking back at her computer screen

"Tess" said Charlie "if he hurt you..."

"I'm a big girl" said Tess smiling as her and Charlie were always referred to the mummy and daddy of the ED

"So you're not denying it anymore" said Charlie

Fletch walked into the office to talk to Tess, then he stepped back to the door when he realised that Charlie and Tess where having a conversation.

"Ok" said Tess "I admit it"

"Oh who is he" said Charlie turning around

"I am not talking about it" said Tess

"Why not?" said Charlie

"Cause it's complicated" said Tess

"How" said Charlie

"Just believe me, it is" said Tess

"Tess, tell me" said Charlie smiling

"All you need to know is that it won't be happening again anytime soon because I was left with the aftermath" said Tess no realising that fletch was listening

"What was the aftermath?" said Charlie

Tess never answered same just looked at her computer screen once more

"He broke your heart" said Charlie in almost a whisper

"No" said Tess trying to be convincing

"You loved him" said Charlie quietly "you love him"

Tess didn't answer she just once more looked at her computer screen, scrolling down her emails for distraction from the conversation.

"Don't deny it" said Charlie smiling and swinging on his chair

Test stood up and realised that fletch had listened to the whole conversation, then she pushed passed him and went to do some work.

"Men trouble" said Charlie to fletch was wasn't even listening

"So what did you want?" said Charlie "fletch?"

"Oh em sorry" said fletch who had been snapped out of his daze

"Are you ok" said Charlie

"Oh yes fine" said fletch

Fletch handed Charlie a page to sign, once Charlie give it back to him fletch rushed out of the office well until Charlie called him back.

"Are yon sure that you're ok?" said Charlie

"Oh, yes fine" said fletch smiling "I just really need to go"

Fletch basically ran to the staffroom as he knew that Tess was there and that he needed to talk to her, once fletch walked in he saw Tess sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand, he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Sorry I just needed to get away from Charlie" said Tess taking a sip from her tea


	4. what happened?

"And you're the one convinced that I'm not ok" said fletch smiling

Tess smiled back and took another sip of the tea

"Tess are you ok?" said fletch after a minute of silence

"Yes of Couse I am" said Tess

"but I know that there is something that you are not telling me and I will find out sooner rather than later" said fletch raising his eyebrows

Tess laughed and then looked at fletch

"You are just copying my lines now" she said

Fletch smiled and zoe entered, fletch noticed that Tess shuffled down the sofa a bit as if it wasn't they weren't allowed to be close, zoe smiled and sat between them not realising that they had been talking.

"You 2 ok" said Zoe

"I was just asking fletch if he was ok" said Tess

"And I was just asking Tess I she was ok" said fletch smiling at Tess

"So there is something wrong with both of your" said Zoe looking between Tess and fletch

Zoe knew what was up with them but wouldn't dare tell fletch that Tess is still in love with him and she wouldn't dare tell Tess that fletch still wanted her.

"What?" said Tess sensing that Zoe was thinking about something

"Oh em nothing" said zoe smiling and standing up "I better get back to work"

Zoe left and Tess got up soon afterwards putting her cup in the sink, she was about to go until fletch spoke which stopped her.

"I'm sorry" said fletch

Tess spun around and looked at fletch, then a frustrated smile swept onto her face

"For what" she said

"For what I did to you" said fletch stepping forwards

Fletch walked until he was right in front of Tess who was now looking at the ground having realised what he had ment.

"The past is in the past" said Tess turning around to walk away

Before Tess had time to walk out of the staffroom fletch spoke again

"But it can't…" said fletch

Tess turned around at the staffroom door interrupting him

"Please fletch, just leave it" said Tess

Test walked out of the staffroom and to the nurse's station where Zoe was surprisingly standing

"U ok" said Zoe once she saw Tess

"Yes fine" said Tess going to grab patient's notes

"Tess, if something happened…" said Zoe

"Nothing happened" said Tess "and thank god"

"How can you even say that" said Zoe

Charlie walked over wanting to hear the latest drama

"Say what?" said Tess

"That your glad nothing happened" said Zoe

Fletch came over and stood beside Charlie as he was also interested, not in the drama unfolding but fletch was interested on whether it had anything to do with what's wrong with Tess.

"Yes I am glad nothing happened" said Tess raising her voice slightly "why wouldn't I be?"


	5. new guy

"Cause you still love him" said Zoe as if it was obvious

Tess opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, then Tess turned her head slightly and realised that her and Zoe had an audience, fletch and Charlie.

Tess saw fletch first who looked shocked then he looked on the ground, then Tess saw Charlie who was giving her a knowing look he also had a smile on his face realising that he was right earlier and that zoe had also thought the same thing.

"I don't" Said Tess who finally had words to speak

"Yes you do" said zoe not caring that fletch and Charlie were watching "Tess you love him and you know it and denying it isn't doing you any favours"

Tess looked at the ground then she looked at Charlie as if she was looking for him to say something or take her side but Tess knew that Zoe and Charlie were right and that if it was that obvious to them then it must be very obvious to fletch.

Tess picked up a patient's notes and headed into a cubical. Zoe just ran her hand threw her hair then watched as Charlie and fletch walked over.

"Did I do the right thing?" said Zoe to Charlie looking up at him

"Yes" said Charlie leaning against the desk so that he could talk to Zoe "she knows it herself and hopefully her knowing that I and you have noticed it too, will make her do the right thing"

"And what is that?" said Zoe

Charlie didn't answer so Zoe just looked at fletch who immediately looked away and acted as if he didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Who is this guy anyway" said Charlie "and why can't they just kiss and make up? what has he done that's so terrible?"

"It's complicated" said Zoe sighing

"Tess said the exact same thing" said Charlie who was disappointed that Zoe and Tess weren't letting him know

"Well it is" said Zoe walking away

Charlie watched zoe walk off and then turned to look at fletch who had his head turned the other way acting as if he hadn't heard anything but Charlie knew that he had as Charlie had seen fletch's face when Zoe was questioning Tess.

"So what do you make of all this" said Charlie to fletch

Fletch turned around and acted as if he didn't know what Charlie was talking about, and Charlie was surprised that he was confiding in a member of his and Tess's staff.

"About what?" said fletch

"Tess and this guy" said Charlie

"What guy?" said fletch

"Fletch I know that you were as interested in their conversation as I was" said Charlie smartly crossing his arms


	6. Do i know what your talking about?

"Well its Tess's business" said fletch walking off

Charlie gave fletch a strange look and walked back to his and Tess office.

Zoe was walking along the corridor coming up to rhesus when she felt a presence behind her, zoe knew that it was fletch from the corner of her eye so she quickly turned around not giving fletch any notice, fletch immediately stopped and looked at zoe, he opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly stopped by zoe who spoke over him.

"Fletch I know what you are going to ask" said Zoe who was not wasting any time

Zoe thought that fletch was going to ask about the man that Tess and her were talking about but instead fletch just wanted to ask zoe if Tess was ok, fletch didn't even had the slightest idea who the man was, fletch never even considered that the man could be him as Tess had been the one to break off their affair.

What zoe was about to tell fletch would not only be a shock but would be a blessing in disguise, it would be something that fletch would find hard to believe at the start but everything would be better at the end, he would be happier than he had ever imagined.

"And what was I going to ask?" said fletch

Fletch didn't want to tell Zoe the real reason for him following her as fletch could sense that Zoe had information that she was about to let slip.

"You were going to ask who the man is" said Zoe "am I right?"

"Yea" said fletch lying

"And, let me guess you also have an idea" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"yyyess" said fletch who was now totally confused

"Fletch what your thinking is correct" said Zoe walking off

Fletch stood there for a minute, he was totally confused about what Zoe was talking about so he decided to call her back.

"And what was I thinking?" said fletch to Zoe

"About you and Tess" said Zoe as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Actually I wasn't thinking that" said fletch who was finally telling the truth "but to be honest I am completely lost"

Fletch watched as zoe looked from side to side making sure that Charlie or anyone else wasn't listening then she signalled fletch to come over to a corner of the ED that was just outside rhesus.

Zoe knew that fletch was going to find out sooner or later and that it had to be sooner rather than later for Tess's sake, zoe also knew that Tess would absolutely murder her if she told fletch so zoe decided to not tell fletch but make him realise what was going on, zoe was going to tell him small pieces of information that could be easily pieced together.


	7. me?

Zoe and fletch were in the corner of the ED where no one could see or hear them, just the way zoe likes it complete privacy. Zoe looked at fletch as she didn't have a clue what to say or what way to go about telling him.

Zoe near jumped out of her trance when fletch spoke, he was obviously angry about why tess hadnt told him about this new man she was surposed to have had, this was a sign to fletch that when they had agreed to be friends after the afair ended it was never going to ever be like it was before they let into passion, tess and fletch were never going to be as close as they were ever again, sharing secrets and facing problems togeather.

"zoe, just tell me" said fletch who was getting very impatient

"I cant" said Zoe shaking her head

"what's all this about then" said fletch "who is this man and what has he done to tess"

"fletch honestly, tess would kill me if I told you" said Zoe who was starting to wonder about the whole point of her calling fletch over was

"zoe, you know that I care about her, I just want to make sure that she is ok" said fletch

"I know you care but it is complicated, very complicated" said Zoe

"how complicated can it be" said fletch "the only time tess has had an complicated relationship was when she was..."

Fletch didn't finish his sentence as everything clicked, everything finally fell into place, it all made sense. Fletch looked at zoe in shock, zoe just looked up at him then she looked at the ground as she knew that everything finally made sense to fletch now and the best thing was that zoe didnt even have to tell him or give him many clues.

"...was when she was with me" said fletch finially finishing his sentence

Fletch spoke each work quietly trying to believe what he was saying cause afterall fletch wasn't happy with natalie but at the same time tess was the one who broke up with him claiming that she didnt love him anymore.

"what?, me?" said fletch pointing to himself

Zoe looked at fletch, ran her hand through her hair the slowly nooded before returning her eyes back to the ground.

"what?, and you knew" said fletch

"well you know that I found out about the affair months ago" said Zoe

"yea but who all know's about the current situation" said fletch who didnt have a clue what to call the thing that was happening

"by the current situation you mean her loving you" said zoe crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows

"dont say that" said fletch who put each hand at the side of his head

Fletch didn't have a clue what to do as his head was all over the place and what was making it worse was knowing that zoe had been the one to let him know.

Fletch wished that tess wouldn't have denyed her feelings for him or at least sat him down and told him how she feels, this would have been better as fletch wouldnt have had to go through the months of regret and heart ache.

Please review as there have been a few chapters where I have had lodes of views but no one has actually reviewed:)

Enjoy casualty tonight!:)


	8. worries

Sorry this is a short chapter but I am revising for exams and I wanted to give you at least one chapter but Please keep reviewingJ and if you are on twitter please tweet #bringbacknickjordan

"Fletch she loves you" said Zoe looking fletch in the eye

"How do you know?" said fletch leaning his head against the wall

"Cause I can see it, everyone can see it" said Zoe correcting herself

"When she ended the affair I asked her if she knew that I loved her and do you know what she said" said fletch

"That she didn't feel the same?" said Zoe as she had remembered Tess telling her

"Exactly" said fletch who to Zoe's surprise was close to breaking point

"Fletch she said that cause she had just got rid of the baby and felt guilty" said Zoe

"Guilty?" said fletch who was clearly not following Zoe

"She felt guilty and knew that you would be happy with your children and that meant that you had to go back to Natalie" said Zoe

"That doesn't explain why she denied her feelings" said fletch

"Tess thought that if you thought that she didn't love you then it would make it easier" said Zoe

"No" said fletch shaking his head as he didn't want to believe Zoe

"Fletch she was thinking of you" said Zoe

"No" repeated fletch who couldn't believe that this was happening

"so you are telling me that you would have went back to Natalie knowing that you and Tess still love each other?" said zoe who was getting straight to the point but trying to defend Tess at the same time

"Well...em...maybe I mean...em...no" said fletch who wasn't actually sure about what he would have done if he was in that situation

"Exactly" said Zoe

Fletch was about to speak again but Tess and Charlie came over wondering what their conversation was all about.

"What is going on?" said Charlie

"Oh nothing, we have just been talking about a patient's treatment" said Zoe

"For 25 minutes in the corner?" said Tess trying to control her worry about Zoe telling fletch about her feelings for him

Before Zoe, Charlie or Tess could say anything else fletch took Tess hand and walked along pulling her to the staffroom, Tess just looked down where fletch was holding her hand then she looked at Zoe who looked at the ground and from that moment Tess knew that Zoe had told fletch something.


	9. The end

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic but sadly this is the last chapter it is quite short but it is the end so enjoy but remember to keep reviewingJ

When fletch got to the door of the staffroom Tess stopped moving and was froze to the spot.

"Come on" said fletch pulling Tess into the staffroom

"What is this about?" said Tess

"You and me" said fletch

Tess looked to the glass staffroom door which fletch had locked to give them some privacy, Tess saw Charlie and zoe up against the door trying to hear what was being said.

"What about you and me" said Tess standing in front of fletch

"Well zoe..." said fletch

Fletch didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he could see the anger raging in Tess because Zoe had told him about tess's feelings for him.

"I am going to kill her" said Tess turning around and walking to the door

Fletch ran ahead of Tess and blocked the door

"Fletch, seriously" said Tess "let me out"

"Not before I do one thing" said fletch

Tess watched as fletch pulled her forward and kissed her.

From outside Charlie couldn't believe what he had saw and had to turn around to Zoe to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Are they?" said Charlie pointing at fletch and Tess

"Shhh" said Zoe waiting to see what Tess would say to fletch

Back inside the staffroom fletch and Tess broke away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" said Tess who was stunned

"To try and tell you that you don't have to pretend" said fletch

Fletch leaned in and kissed Tess once more and this time Tess kissed him back hoping that this time it would be a happy ending.


End file.
